


Spin-off Friendship

by AJ_Katon25



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Slight Mention of Trauma, Spinel has problems, steven is tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Katon25/pseuds/AJ_Katon25
Summary: Drabbles of Steven and Spinel. Hanging out. Being friends. Working through the things that have happened to them.Just being Friends.





	1. Sleep Master

1) Sleep Master

Steven slept soundly. Usually such a thing wouldn't warrant much reaction aside from the Gems taking care to be quiet. Or Pearl deciding to watch him sleep.

They don't talk about that much.

But in this case, it was more due to how tired the boy had become after the Spinel debacle. Trying a fusion after being reset and everything else that happened in the span of a day or two. Frankly it was too crazy to think about.

So in order to fully recover, Steven had taken to going to bed earlier than he usually did. The Gems took it well and started doing the same. Well Amethyst was still a night gal so she usually stayed over at Bismuth's.

Steven was out of it at this time and the stroke of midnight had come. All was peaceful.

BLING.

That is until the light of the warp pad chose to ignite. The glow lasted for a moment until it died away. And a new figure was standing there.

Spinel looked around. It was dead quiet here in Steven's home.

A part of her didn't like the quiet. It reminded her too much of the Garden. At least here, it was because humans didn't run around for long before getting tired. At least that was how she thought Steven had explained it to her whenever she caught him sleeping.

Speaking off…

Spinel looked around seeking her friend(and didn't that just cause different feelings to well in het Gem) and not finding him. A momentary cold feeling started to grow before she clamped it down.

She couldn't keep feeling like this at the slightest idea of...of...well she needed to cut it out.

There was another section for the house after all. 

She walked forward and reached the staircase. Her shoes squeaked as she went up. Steven had asked her how that works but it was just how she was made. He did like them though and that made her feel better.

Before she reached the last step, her eyes caught sight of him.

Steven. Her newest and technically oldest friend. Well her Oldest Friend's son.

Her rubber body flattened to the floor and she moved to get closer to him. Once she was by his side, her head returned to regular form and her neck stretched to get a closer look.

He looked so peaceful. So very, very quiet. Spinel was glad that he couldn't be poofed into a Gem Form. She would not be able to look and study him like this otherwise. His pudgy face with rosy cheeks. That curly hair that felt fun to touch. His lips weren’t as full as Pink’s but that was probably a plus.

And it was opening and closing. He was breathing smoothly. Much better than those times where they fought(and she still feels horrible about that) or when something with the Diamonds came and did something. He usually pinched his nose when that happened.

“Mnnh.” Spinel froze. Was he going to wake up? Would he be happy to see her? Did he want some of that Juice stuff?

He turned away from her and she felt her heart chip. No. No. He’s still asleep. That didn’t mean anything right? RIght?

Spinel pulled the rest of her body up and moved to look Steven in the face. The bed dipped thanks to her added weight but she didn’t care. She needed to see his face. She needed to know somehow that he didn’t tire of her.

She was closer now. So close their cheeks could touch. This time Steven’s brow furrowed. Spinel trembled. Just what would-

He grabbed her. Wha?

And Pulled.

What? Spinel didn’t know what had happened. She was now laying next to Steven with his arm wrapped around her, holding her close. Heat billowed within her body while she screwed up her mouth to keep quiet. This was the closest she had ever been with anyone! Not even Pink Diamond was like this!

Was this what affection was like for humans? If it was...it was nice. Steven was warm and soft. And so very kind.

“Steven.” She whispered. He didn’t hear her though. But that was fine. Just lying here listening to his warm breaths go in and out. The calm way his heart was beating. This was enough for her. Spinel felt calm spread through her being and relaxed. Maybe she would try that sleep thing too. 

Even as the hours ticked by, she wondered what he was thinking about. She wondered what the day would bring when he woke up and what games they’d play.

But most of all, she hoped he would hold her like this when he was awake.


	2. Animal Care

2) Animal Care

“So this is a dog?” Spinel asked.

She was with Steven taking a walk along the boardwalk. It was part of Steven's foolproof(in his mind) plan to acclimate Spinel to the wonders of Earth just like his Mom did. The only caveat was that she still wasn't well enough to come here without him.

Or let him walk off on his own when she came to visit.

Steven bore it all with the patience of one with experience of overprotective women in his life. He was hoping that she would cope soon though. Mostly because she would be in less pain and that he would have alone time again.

"Yep." Steven presented his hand to the Boston Terrier. It gave him a few sniffs before licking the hand. 

Spinel flinched seeing it. "What's it doing?"

Steven giggled. "Showing affection. When an animal likes you, it does this."

"It doesn't talk?"

"Nope. No talking animals." Steven uttered  
a quiet "yet". He had hoped to meet alien animals one day.

Spinel continues to watch the action seeing Steven laugh. Laughter was like the lifeglow for her gem model. It was part of what she tried to obtain from Her.

To know that Spinel was fulfilling the station and sole purpose of her creation: bringing her owner even a sliver of a good time. 

Too bad she failed.

Or, as Steven implored, She failed Spinel by not being honest with what she felt. Spinel wasn't sure in that regard.

Steven had managed to convince the dog to lie on its back. He scratched at its tummy while making weird sounds. The Dog obviously liked it seeing its leg shake and its tongue hanging out. Again, human stuff was weird.

A Gem would take a "good job" or even a pat on the head. Which was something dogs take as well.

Spinel wasn't sure she liked how much most of her behaviors compared to the tongue wagging puppy. Something to consider later.

"Wanna try?" Steven's question brought her back to the situation.

"Try what?"

"Petting him. Dog fur can feel real nice."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I did al-"

"Spinel, animals aren't going to know you almost poisoned the planet. All you gotta do is just let your hand out and see if it takes." Steven then patted her shoulder. "Also you don't need to mention that so much. We forgave you."

"Right. Sorry, Steven." The words were automatic and she didn't really believe them. She knew in her Gem she would be apologizing for that for a long time.

Spinel looked at the dog. Steven had stopped scratching its belly and moved back. The Dog sat up and stared at Spinel as she stared back. Both trying to convey something to the other.

Hesitantly, she raised her gloved hand brought it closer. She stopped just a scant few inches from its head. The scruffy animal gave it a sniff. Two sniffs. Three and it opened its mouth.

Now Spinel was no stranger to pain, emotionally anyway. She hadn't been hit that much during her fight with the Crystal Gems but she was sure that those teeth would hurt.

But would the rejection hurt more, even if she deserved it?

Spinel would not know. Because the Dog had started licking her hand. 

She gasped. It was wet and kinda weird. Different from running water like a shower or even rain drops. It tickled even. So much so she let out a small giggle.

The Dog stopped licking and began to nuzzle its face into her palm. She felt her knees go weak and sat down on her butt. Tears began to flow from her face as the tickle became a warmth.

It this was acceptance feels like?

A hand was on her head. She looked up to see Steven smiling at her. In that smile, she could see happiness and pride. A small part of her thought of Pink and how that smile would look on her but she didn't dwell on it as much. 

Not when she had Steven here.

It was so much in one day. 

Steven's next words almost made her poof.

"Looks like you made a new friend. I'm proud of you Spinel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i was going for a "compare Spinel with a small animal" idea but I'm pretty sure it got away from me.
> 
> As for why a Dog, I kinda forgot Lion and thought Dogs would be easier.


	3. The Room

Steven Universe the Movie Drabbles

3) The Room

Steven wasn't sure if this was a good idea. 

"Are you sure Spinel?" He asked one last time for clarification and if she would back down. Granted the last time he got her to do that he needed to fight her atop a Doomsday Machine. Luckily it wasn't needed a second time.

Unfortunately the Playmate Gem could still be obstinate.

"I'm sure Steven." She wasn't looking at him though. That worried him. Her face was devoid of emotion. Her eyes fixated on the Crystal Gem Door.

And right now, it was set to Rose's room.

Steven had an odd relationship with it. At first it was curiosity mixed with giddiness at the idea of what his Mom's special room was like. All kids get like that. Wanting to discover hidden treasures that adults seem to hide from them.

But then the Connie double happened. It was frustrating and scary. Afterwards Steven gave the room a wide berth.

And this was before he knew the Truth. 

Well there were two stages of knowing.

First was knowing his Mom killed a Diamond and thus ended the War with terrible consequences. The Room had provided him some closure on that.

But then came the fact that Rose was Pink Diamond. Steven hadn't gone back in there. He had his own inner talk with that, and after almost dying from losing his gem…

There were just a lot of things he was holding off on.

But this was Spinel's moment and Steven would support her.

Steven's Gem glowed and resonated with the Pink Gem on the top of the Star door. With a swirl, the door collapsed and became a wall of pink light.

The two stared at the light. Then each other. Wordlessly, Spinel reached for him. He took her and and gripped. It was something.

It was a bit of strength she needed.

Looking determined, Spinel and Steven walked into Rose's room.

\-----

Clouds. Endless pink fluffy clouds.

That was all he could see. Though in the distance he could see darker clouds. He concentrated and they went away. Steven didn't know when they would come back but he hoped it was after they did what they wanted to do.

Spinal walked forward a bit. Steven watched as she just stood there. And waited.

And waited.

What felt like minutes passed before a form began to take shape before the Friend-Type gem. The clouds swirled and contorted until they became a shape that was taller than the two occupants combined.

The Cloud Form peeled away and there stood her.

The source of a lot of Grief.  
The source of a lot of Happiness.  
The source of Change that Steven was born from.

Pink Diamond. Or Rose Quartz.  
Or in this case, just a facsimile. A doppelganger made by a wish.

Steven stayed quiet as he waited. The usual feelings of love, annoyance, and so many other things rumbling quietly in his gut. He shook his head. He had made a kind of peace with that. This wasn't his moment.

He couldn't see Spinel's face. 

But he could see her shoulders shaking. Her fists clenched, even as her rubber arms wiggled trying to repress something. 

No. She's not just bottling it in. Steven looked down. She's trying to open the lid.

"Why.."

Steven snapped to attention.

Pink Diamond looked down at Spinel. "Why what, Spinel?"

"Why did you leave me behind? Why couldn't I come with you? Didn't I do what was asked of me?! Didn't I meet your expectations?!"

Spinel's legs stretched so that she could be eye to eye with her former friend/Diamond.

"DIDN'T WE HAVE FUN?!" Her pained yell echoed throughout the room. In no time, the dark clouds and lightning had returned. Steven put out a shield to protect himself. He flinched when he realized Spinel was vulnerable.

But he had to wait. This was Spinel moment. 

But even if he had resolved to let things play out, that didn't mean he was prepared for everything.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY YOU DIDN'T WANT ME!? DO EVEN KNOW WHAT I'VE DONE! WHAT I ALMOST DID TO YOUR SON?! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST GET RID OF ME! ?

"WHY LIE TO ME?!"

The room began to shake. This was getting to be too much. Steven's eyes began crying again. He knew it was from more than him. But he still kept quiet.

"I'm sorry, Spinel." The words from the False Pink were dull. Dispassionate.

And unfortunately: honest.

"I just forgot all about you."

Those words stopped everything. 

"That's Enough!" Stevens cry and Gem glow dispelled everything. The storm, the bubble he erected, even the Pink Doppelganger. 

He rushed to Spinel as the Gem fell to her knees. Her long legs coiling around and her arms dropping till they were lying on the floor. Steven stepped up beside her, his eyes downcast and tired.

Spinel looked at him. Just out of the blurry corner of her wet eyes. Even as she wiped at them, the water kept coming.

She forced a smile that broke his heart. "Sorry I failed, Steven."

The Boy said nothing. In the back of her mind, dark ideas began to form within Spinel. Would she be put back on Homeworld never to return? Could she never truly be his friend?

But this was Steven. Even in his disappointment, he cared. He crouched down and hugged her. His arms fully wrapped around her head and let her rest on his chest. He sat down and just let the Gem continue to cry.

He knew this was cruel but it was a bad and necessary part.

Some things you always knew in your heart. But it was another thing to hear them spoken aloud.

They would leave soon. Maybe one day, Spinel would be able to face that truth without breaking down.

But it was not today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Stevineltober. I didn't think I'd make something for it till much later but I think this works for today's theme.
> 
> Hurt/comfort. A genre I don't really read much or like. But maybe once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> So working on WAFF stuff. Here's to cute stuff.


End file.
